Tú eres mí regalo
by AndreaXAlexein
Summary: (Andrea) Hola amigos, este es mi especial de navidad, debido a falta de tiempo no pude subirlo ayer, pero aquí esta y esperamos que hayan tenido una muy Feliz Navidad y que la sigan pasando muy bien.


**"Tú eres mí regalo"**

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, este es mi especial de navidad, debido a falta de tiempo no pude subirlo ayer, pero aquí esta y esperamos que hayan tenido una muy Feliz Navidad y que la sigan pasando mu bien.**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que nuestros amigos llagaron a su nuevo Hogar, en este transcurso de tiempo sus lazos se habían fortalecido aún más, pero su nueva integrante seguía con su actitud distante a ellos. Shira aún no confiaba en ellos, pero aun así sentía afecto por ellos y más aún a Diego.

Diego caminaba junto a Manny y Sid en el bosque ¨Recuerdan que día es hoy, ¿verdad?¨ Dijo Manny.

Sid lo miro triste ¨El día en el que mi familia me abandono.¨

Diego soltó un fuerte carcajada al oírlo ¨No, lo siento Sid.¨ Elevo su mirada a Manny ¨ ¿Qué pasa hoy Manny?¨ Pregunto curioso. Nadie se percató en eso momento de que una Dientes de Sable los estaba escuchando.

Shira se escabullía entre los arbustos y los seguía a una distancia en la cual los escuchaba perfectamente ¨_Esto demuestra que Diego no tiene sus sentidos bien afinados, eso le pasa por pasársela hablando con esos dos… es tan blando para ser un sable.¨_ Pensó Shira mientras los seguía.

¨Hoy mi querido amigo, es el día perfecto para que le demuestres tu amor a Shira.¨ Dijo Manny sonriendo ¨Hoy es Navidad, Diego.¨

Shira quedo en shock ¨ _¿Su amor hacia mí?_,_ será que Diego siente algo por mí.¨ _Pensó Shira_. _Esto hiso que se concentrara más en lo que hablaban.

Diego lo miro enojado de inmediato ¨ ¡Ya te dije que no la amo!, ¿Por qué piensas que me gustaría alguien tan odiosa y orgullosa como Shira?¨ Dijo ya harto de que lo molestaran por eso.

Shira levanto su cabeza, haciéndola sobresalir de su escondite, viendo fijamente a Diego _¨ ¿A quién llama odiosa y orgullosa?, quien se cree para decirme así.¨_ Pensó muy enojada.

Manny sonrió nervioso, sin ver a Shira ¨Lo siento Diego, solo bromeaba.¨ Manny llevo su tropa a su espalda y saco un gran collar de piedras de mar ¨Este es mi regalo para Ellie.¨ Dijo orgulloso de su regalo.

Sid miro el collar detenidamente ¨Se parece mucho al collar que me pediste que hiciera.¨

Manny entrecerró los ojos ¨Es el mismo, Sid¨

¨Claro.¨ Dijo dándole un codazo a la pata de Manny ¨Mi regalo para mi abuelita es un arsenal de dentaduras que encontré enterrados.¨ Dijo Sid alegre.

Shira no quiso seguir escuchándolos, ya había escuchado suficiente de Diego ¨Eres un idiota Diego, pensé que eras distinto.¨ Susurro mientras se iba.

Diego los miro nervioso ¨Yo no tengo nada que regalarle a Shira, será mejor que busque algo rápido.¨ De inmediato comenzó a correr.

Manny sonrió _¨El regalo de él debería ser, decirlo lo que siente a Shira.¨_ Pensó.

Shira caminaba con la cabeza baja ¨Sé que soy orgullosa, ¿pero de verdad le resulto odiosa a Diego?¨ Se detuvo para sentarse en el suelo.

Ellie caminaba por ahí, cuando vio a Shira un poco triste y eso le resulto muy extraño a ella ¨Vamos Shira, no puedes estar triste en Navidad.¨ Dijo acercándose a ella.

¨Nunca eh celebrado la Navidad, no me importa.¨ Dijo Shira sin dirigirle la mirada.

Ellie se acercó a ella ¨Pero siempre hay una primera vez, además de qué ya tienes una pareja para esta navidad.¨ Dijo sonriendo.

Shira la miro extrañada ¨ ¿Una pareja?¨

Ellie se recostó a su lado ¨Si, siempre hacemos parejas para entregar regalos y pasar la noche.¨ Se detuvo a pensar un poco ¨Ya están las parejas listas, Yo y Manny, Sid y su Abuelita, Morita y Louis y tú y….¨ Fue interrumpida por Shira.

¨Diego…¨ Dijo Shira entristecida.

Ellie vio a Shira y noto que había algo que le molestaba de Diego ¨ ¿Tienes algún problema con Diego?¨

Shira se paró de inmediato ¨No jugare con ustedes esta navidad.¨ Dijo seria.

Ellie bajo la mirada ¨Es una lástima, desde que nació Morita, Diego decidió para la navidad estar solo para que Sid su pareja de navidad, fuera la pareja de Morita.¨ Ellie se para un tanto desanimada ¨Pero ya que, no te obligare a hacerlo.¨

Shira suspiro y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza baja ¨_Yo también paso la navidad sola.¨ _Pensó.

Ellie miro a Shira ¨ ¿A dónde vas Shira?¨

Shira volteo su cabeza a Ellie con una leve sonrisa ¨A buscar un regalo para Diego.¨ Luego se fue corriendo.

Al llegar la noche, Diego se encontraba acostado en una gran roca en la playa ¨Es increíble que aún no tenga nada para Shira.¨ Dijo enojado a sí mismo. De pronto ve a Shira caminar por al lado de el sin verlo ¨Shira, ¿Qué le pasa?¨ Pensó Diego siguiéndola con la mirada.

Shira caminaba con la vista clavada en la arena, hasta que ve una hermosa caracola en la orilla de la playa ¨Esto le gustara.¨ Dijo caminando hacia ella. De pronto una pequeña ola se lleva la caracola rápidamente, Shira vio esto ¨ ¡Maldición! ¿Qué le voy a dar a Diego ahora?, pase todo el día buscando algo que darle.¨ Dijo tirándose en la arena.

Diego se acercó a ella en silencio y se recostó a su lado ¨No tienes que regalarme nada, yo soy el que debería de darte algo.¨

Shira lo miro sorprendida pero rápidamente se puso seria ¨Pero Diego, también te quería regalar algo.¨ Recorto lo que había escuchado de él hora antes ¨Incluso después de que me llamaras, orgullosa y odiosa.¨ Dijo un poco enojada.

Diego miro hacia otro lado ¨Escuchaste eso, no es lo que pienso en verdad.¨ Diego cierra los ojos un tanto triste ¨Solo estaba enojado y no medí mis palabras.¨

Shira hace lo mismo que Diego, haciendo que los dos estén mirando hacia lados opuestos ¨ ¿Ellos te molesta mucho conmigo?¨

Diego respira profundamente ¨Si, todos los días.¨

Shira suspira angustiada mientras se voltea a verlo ¨ Y si yo te preguntara, ¿te molestarías conmigo?¨ Shira espero un poco y continuo ¨ ¿Qué sientes por mi Diego?¨

Diego apoyo su cabeza en la arena ¨Siento que mi vida estuvo vacía sin ti, que si me atreviera a decirte que te amo ya no me sentiría tan mal cada vez que te vea.¨

Shira se paró y volteo a Diego dejándolo de espalda contra la arena, luego se paró sobre el ¨Este es mi regalo Diego.¨ Cerro los ojos y se inclinó haciendo colisionar sus labios con los de él, levemente movió sus en los de Diego mientras acariciaba el abdomen de Diego con su pata. Luego de dos interminables minutos, Shira separo sus labio ¨Feliz Navidad Diego.¨ Se quedó viéndolo a los ojos.

Diego sonrió levemente ¨Feliz Navidad Shira, siento no tener un regalo para ti.¨ Dijo abrazándola.

Shira sonrió negando con la cabeza ¨Te equivocas, si tienes un regalo para mí.¨ Shira le lamio la boca suavemente ¨Tu lo eres.¨ Luego ambos se besaron nuevamente.

**¿El Fin?**

**(Andrea) Y así termina esta historia especial de Navidad. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y agregarla a sus favoritos si es que les gusto ;D y gracias por leer a todos nuestros lectores :D**

**(Nota) Final abierto, ustedes saquen la conclusiones de lo que paso despues ;)**

**(Nota) Nos vemos en mis otras historias/Fics**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


End file.
